Abduction
by AlexDanversLuthor
Summary: when Emily Prentiss' sister gets abducted, she'll do everything to save her.
1. Abduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly it's owned by CBS

**Summary**: when Emily Prentiss's sister gets abducted, she'll do everything to rescue her.

**A/N**: so this is my first time posting a book so, have fun reading this prologue! :

_

"They say that no matter how old you become, when you are with your siblings, you revert back to childhood." – **Karen White**

_

"Emily, when you grow up. What do you want to be?" Ellie, Emily's younger sister asked the teenager. Wrapping her hand with hers, walking the hallways of the big house.

"I don't know, Ellie. Anything that isn't political is okay with me." Emily replied to her 11 year old sister.

"That sounds like a good idea, one of my classmates said that her father works for the FBI. That isn't political right?" Ellie asked again, not caring if she sounded annoying.

"Yeah, it isn't." Emily replied again, this time no emotion was heard through her voice and this made the little girl frown.

Emily realized what she had done and immediately scooped her up into her arms.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm not annoyed, it's just sometimes I feel nothing. You can talk to me anytime, you know that right?" She said, voice muffled because of the little girls hair that was buried in her head.

The girl simply nodded and hugged her sister tightly.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to leave this place?" The little girl asked.

"When you're 18." She said, this wasn't the first time she asked this question. I mean, could you blame the girl for being born into a political family?

"But that's way too long! How about you? You're 16 and that means you only have two years left! Can I come with you?" The girl begged.

"We're waiting 'til you're 18, we're leaving together." Emily promised the little girl.

"Okay then." She sighed contently, neither wanted the other to be left alone in their so called home. It was hell in there, silence reigned the halls and butlers and maids we're the only ones seen during the day, no one else.

And they dreaded their home, they wanted an escape. But sadly, that couldn't happen yet.

_

It was when Ellie was 18 that they left the house. Buying tickets to DC and living in an apartment for two years, and for the first time. It felt like they were home.

_

And it was when Ellie was 20 when both of the siblings applied for jobs. With Ellie being a local photographer and Emily joining the CIA. Both were happily content with their jobs, even if they rarely saw each other because of their time.

A year later Emily goes undercover with her team disguised as Lauren Reynolds.

And it wasn't until Ellie was 24 when she found out her sister was leaving the CIA with a new workplace at the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit.

Both siblings agreed that it was best for them considering how things turned out with her being undercover.

Ellie still lives in their apartment, and Emily left to an apartment much closer to her workplace.

Time had passed quickly, it's been six years since Emily's departure from CIA to the BAU, and Ellie's job had been going well. Both siblings stay in contact via text message or facetimes.

**But what happens when one gets abducted?**

_

Mind if you can spare me the time of reviewing this chapter? Could really help cause the poor button is lonely :(


	2. Missing Sister?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly it's owned by CBS

**Summary**: when Emily Prentiss's sister gets abducted, she'll do everything to rescue her.

**A/N**: okay, be prepared to cringe for the grammar mistakes in this one ;/

* * *

Who you are tomorrow begins with what you do today.

—**Tim Fargo**

* * *

"Conference room in 5!" Jayje's voice rang out in the bullpen. Making the three agent's heads pop up.

"There goes my plans for tonight." Emily sighed, putting the lid of her ballpen back and settled it right next to her paperwork.

"Date night?" Morgan teased, standing up while he cleaned his desk and placed his paperwork to the right side.

"You wish." The brunnete scoffed.

"C'mon Pretty Boy, let's go." Morgan called the young genius and headed off to the conference room.

* * *

"3 middle aged brunnetes, specifically Alexis Turner, Jessica Paxton, and Alex Eric we're found dead in DC with time spanning in about three weeks" Jayje started, pressing the button to continue the slide show.

"Our unsub has a specific MO, all victims we're stabbed to death four times, and all of them we're found in their homes."

"Anything they have in similar?" Reid asked, looking down at the file that was filled with crime scene photos.

"All of them are middle aged local photographers in DC, single. Lives in an apartment." Jayje continued.

"Don't you think three weeks is a long time?" Morgan asked.

"With three bodies dead, he's gonna want more." Rossi replied.

"Then we need to solve this case fast. Split up into two. We'll meet up at the SUV's in 30."

* * *

The BAU team entered the police station. Ignoring the dirty stares that police officers sent their way.

"You must be the BAU." Detective O'Connell smiled while shaking everyone's hands.

"Then you must be Detective O'Connell, I'm Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ, these are agents Prentiss, Reid, Rossi, and Morgan and our Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner." Jayje spoke with a tight smile on her face.

* * *

"Reid and Jayje you go talk with Eric's family. Prentiss and Morgan you go to Turner's family and me and Dave will go to the Paxton family." Hotch commanded, taking his files and pushing them into the corner of the desk.

All this time since Emily had sat on her seat in their mini bullpen, she never moved not talked. All she could think about is her sister, and how much she's worried and how she's scared something will happen to her.

She can tell something is wrong, and she doesn't like that feeling. Even though it's out of her character; Insecure. She's never felt insecure before.

Looking up at her phone she can see how much she had called her between the 30 minutes they've discussed about this case. How many texts she sent and still no answer. _It's freaking Saturday she's supposed to be home why isn't she replying? _

She spaces out into her own world. Try as she might, she cannot contain the panic that's setting in. What if something happened to her? What if someone took her?

What if..

"Prentiss? Prentiss!" Hotch's voice pulled her out of her mini-panic world.

"Are you alright? You've been dozing off lately." Rossi asked carefully, keeping an eye on the brunnete.

"I'm—"

"You're not fine, Emily." Reid's voice spoke up, as she froze in her place. Shock coursing through her veins.

"You've been checking your phone for 30 minutes. Texting and calling under the table, you're starting to play with your fingernails again. Look at it, it's almost bleeding." Reid nodded to her hands, well, bloody hands. _It's bleeding and I didn't even notice it?_

"You're pani—"

"OKAY! I KNOW I'M INSECURE OKAY!? IM JUST WORRIED FOR MY SISTER!!" She yelled angrily.

Everyone's faces fell, Sister? Emily never mentioned her before to them.

"Sister?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I have a sister. She's a local photographer in DC, a middle aged brunnete and is the splitting image of the victims. Now do you get why I'm worried!!?" She shouted, fists forming into a tight ball.

"I'll have Garcia track her. Name?" Jayje asked, looking at her with concern.

"Ellie, Ellie Prentiss." She sighed out.

* * *

"Ellie, is missing." Jayje slowly replied to the worried brunnete.

"How long?" Emily's monotoned voice echoed through the room.

"Since yesterday, a friend of hers reported a missing persons file not too long ago." Jayje answered sighing sadly.

"Dammit!"

"I should've called her! I'm so stupid! This is all my fault! I was supposed to protect her and—"

"Prentiss, calm down. Don't shift the blame to yourself, you couldn't have known that this was gonna happen." Rossi calmed the crying brunnete.

"Is it okay if we go to her apartment?" Hotch asked.

"It's fine, I can show the directions."

* * *

**_Room 409..._**

"Here it is." Prentiss sighed, using her spare key to open the door.

She unlocks the door and enters, she could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. It was clean and neat, just like how she liked everything to be.

**_"And here's our apartment!" 23 year old Emily exclaimed happily, they have recently moved to a nice apartment in DC. Far away from their mother or anything involving politics._****_"I call dibs on the bed!" Ellie laughed._****_"Hey!" Emily chuckled._**

Emily and the team wander around the house. Looking for evidence or anything they can use to help get the profile faster.

The brunnete woman couldn't help but notice the shiny necklace thats on her drawer.

She remembers this.

**_"B-b-but.. you don't have to go away!"_**

**_"You know I have to, Ell." Emily sadly replied while packing her bags._**

**_"Why are you leaving me!? You told me we we're going to be together! Don't leave for university Emily!" Ellie angrily replied to her sister while clinging onto her._**

**_"Ell, this is what Mother wants, you already know Mother. Once she sets her mind on something, there's no changing it." Emily sighed._**

**_"Promise me."_**

**_"Promise you what?"_****_"That you'll come back from Yale, and we'll leave this house." She cried._**

**_"I promise. I promise I'll come back and we'll leave, I promise."_** **_The car honks angrily at the duo, impatiently waiting for Emily to enter._**

**_"Here, take this." Emily gives her a gold necklace with a moon pendant._**

**_"Always wear it, I promise I'll come back for you and we'll leave." Emily sighed while taking her duffelbags and entering the car._**

"The necklace." Emily mumbled.

"What?" The team replied in unison.

"The necklace, she never took it off unless it was an emergency." Emily talked and rambled.

"Have Garcia track her phone, if it's stationary tell me where the last location is." Prentiss continued.

"Emily, do you know someone who has a bad past with Ellie?" Reid asked looking at the picture frame of Ellie and Emily eating ice cream.

"There was this one guy that I remember."

* * *

Care to leave a review? would really help :)


	3. The Ambassador Steps In

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly it's owned by CBS

**Summary**: when Emily Prentiss's sister gets abducted, she'll do everything to rescue her.

**A/N**: sorry for the long wait for this chapter : school's been taking over my life recently.

* * *

"There was this one guy I remember."

**_They were in DC, she could remember it like it was yesterday._**

**_The air that hit_****_ them was super cold, the night sky had been full of stars and constellations. Although the idea to go outside was Emily's idea, Ellie bringing her camera was all her idea, the girl was glued to that camera._**

**_They_****_ were in the park, walking around they walked past a bench and decided to stay there for a couple of minutes._**

**_Ellie was nonstop_****_ taking pictures of the night sky. Emily couldn't help but chuckle at her sister. The word workaholic didn't seem to fit her, the word is an understatement._**

**_5 minutes later, a tall, brunnete blue eyed guy came dashing from the tree and started pointing at Ellie, started shouting curses and asking why she left._**

**_Then a minute in he started to get really angry. That's when Emily came in, asking him to leave. But the guy wouldn't listen._**

**_"Sir, I told you she's not Valerie."_**

**_"Val, I know thats you. Why did you leave me?"_**

**_"Sir_****_ I'm gonna ask you to leave or I'm gonna call security."_**

**_"Valerie_****_ answer me!" He shouted, trying to find the answer he couldn't find._****_"She's Ellie, not Valerie." Emily growled, looking at the man._**

**_Finally, security_****_ came and took the guy. Later on, both of them agreed to completely forget about what had happened that day._**

"And yeah, we agreed to forget about what happened. It's a stretch to make this guy a suspect, this was years ago." Emily sighed, she really did not know what to do.

"Prentiss?" Hotch asked for her presence near the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah?"

"How come I don't know about your sister?" Hotch asked.

"I.. I had to, I didn't want Doyle finding out about her, that becomes real danger. Considering what happened with me faking my death, I think you'll understand." Emily explained to her boss.

"So you purposely did this?"

"Yes, sir." She sighed, looking down at the carpet of the apartment.

"Is this the only thing that's hidden from your file that I should know about?" He asked once again.

"Yes sir." She answered truthfully.

* * *

"Let's head back to the station." Hotch announced, coming from the bathroom and making a bee-line to the door.

* * *

They entered the station once again, only to be surprised to see Ambassador Prentiss and one of her assistants there.

"Emily!" The Ambassador exclaimed, walking to her.

"Mother, what are you doing here? you do know you're making a scene?" Emily took a step backwards.

"Emily, I'm helping the FBI to find Ellie. I've got the Aces to help you."

"No, mother. We don't need your silly private security you have, we'll solve this without your help." Prentiss cut back.

"As long as I can remember, I'm Ellie's mother." The Ambassador barked.

"And as long as I can remember, you never had the courage to take responsibility of us! You're only doing this to make headlines and keep your reputation clean, we both know that. I know you don't give a damn about me! or Ellie even, ever since father left, no one took care of us except for those nannies you hired! So no, you stopped being our mother a long time ago." Emily snapped, she didn't care if her colleagues we're there. Her blood was boiling with anger.

The next scene made her even angrier.

Her own mother had slapped her, the smack that echoed the room seemed to indicate how much they hated each other.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Emily Anne Prentiss!" The Ambassador yelled.

"I'm sorry, mother. But you both should leave, we don't need you here." Prentiss replied with a cold tone as her mother left the mini bullpen along with her assistant.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked the brunnete.

"Does it seem like I'm alright?" She replied angrily, storming out the room.

Morgan tried to chase her, but JJ stopped him.

"Give her a few minutes to calm down." Jayje advised.

* * *

Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy.

**—Aristotle**

* * *

thanks for reading! sorry for the short chapter :( don't forget to review this chapter :)


End file.
